Saber saws of the above-mentioned type are generally known and are used especially by installation technicians for plumbing, heating and air-conditioning work, as well as by carpenters and joiners. Saber saws are also referred to as reciprocating saws or jigsaws. The most widespread uses for such saws include demolishing old structural elements and cutting pipes, lines or the like. When it comes to cutting metal pipes, there are special guide devices that make it easier to create a straight cut. Depending on the selection and properties of the saw blade, different materials can be processed. The selection includes saw blades for metal, wood, plastic, green cuttings, as well as diamond-segmented saw blades that can even cut through ceramics. Moreover, there are also special saw blades with HM-tipped blades. They are often driven by an electric motor that drives an eccentric by means of a gear. A connecting rod runs on this eccentric and it converts the rotational motion of the motor into a straight thrust for the saw blade. Such a saber saw and the associated drive are disclosed, for example, in German Preliminary Published Application DE 10 2010 038 343.
Furthermore, another embodiment of a saber saw belonging to the state of the art is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 8,230,608. This patent specification discloses especially a drive apparatus for a saber saw wherein the drive shaft of an electric motor has a pinion gear. The pinion gear, in turn, is connected to a toothed gear and driven by it. The toothed gear, in turn, drives a gear shaft on which there is a wobble plate assembly. The wobble plate assembly is installed on the gear shaft in such a way that it can be moved back and forth as a function of the rotational position of the gear shaft (that is to say, between a left and right end position as shown in FIGS. 1, 2, 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 8,230,608). By means of a pivot connection, the back-and-forth motion of the wobble plate assembly is transferred to a plunger, as a result of which this plunger is likewise moved back and forth. Finally, owing to the back-and-forth motion of the plunger, the saw blade, which is situated at the front end of the plunger, is also moved back and forth.